Sweet Lullaby
by Hachi-nii
Summary: Edward Elric à 23 ans. Directeur du bloc info-graphique dans une entreprise publicitaire, Ed n'imaginait pas comment sa vie allait changer du jour au lendemain à cause d'une simple connerie de mec bourré. Et pourtant …
1. Chapitre 1 : Première nuit : New-York

_**Titre**_** : **_Sweet Lullaby_

_**Chapitre 1 : **__Première nuit – New-York._

_**Rating : **__M, principalement._

_**Paring :**__ Edward E. – Roy M._

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages de Full métal Alchemist appartiennent à __Hiromu Arakawa__, leur créatrice._

* * *

Tirant encore un coup sur ma clope, je recrache lentement cette fumée si délicieuse, si douce à mes yeux. Le vent secouant mes cheveux emporte avec elle cette merveille qu'est la cigarette. L'admirant ce dissiper dans les nuages, humant son si doux parfum je me laisse emporter par cette substance aphrodisiaque. Décidément, elle me fera toujours cet effet si apaisant. En y repensant, si je continue comme ça je ne finirais pas la semaine. Tirant un dernier coup, j'admire les quelques passants en bas de l'immeuble. Le brouhaha de cette ville plonger dans l'obscurité de la nuit me procure une sensation de liberté. Seul, à l'abri de tout regard et de tous ces gens malhonnêtes et fourbes. J'éjecte ma sèche d'un coup de pichenette et me redressa, dévisageant les différentes personnes rodant autour de l'immeuble. Après plusieurs minutes, je me redirigeai vers la cuisine fermant derrière moi la porte vitrée. Attrapant un quelconque verre sur le bar en chêne, j'y versai une large rasade de whisky que je portais à mes lèvres. Le liquide chaud se répandant dans ma gorge me redonne quelque peu de l'énergie. Je me remplis un autre verre et me dirigea vers le salon où m'attendait gentiment le dernier rapport à envoyer. Je m'assis en tailleur devant la table basse et commença à pianoter activement sur mon clavier.

Cela faisait maintenant à peu près deux heures que je m'acharnais littéralement sur le dernier document à remplir quand mes yeux se dirigèrent vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la TV. Elle affichait 5 heures pile. . . Je soupirai bruyamment et m'affala de tout mon long sur le sol froid. Je fis une grimace signe de mécontentement, mais n'eut pas le moindre frémissement. Fixant longuement le plafond, je finis par rejoindre Morphée.

6h55,

Je commence à bouger dans tout les sens signe que mon heure de sommeil vient de s'achever. Je me relève doucement quand une douleur dans le bas du dos me prend de haut. Je me relève totalement et m'étire tel un chaton. Il faut admettre que le sol n'est pas très confortable, même si cette petite sieste n'a duré que deux petites heures. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. L'eau coulant sur ma peau détend mes muscles et me réveille petit à petit. Après avoir enfilé un jeans délavé et une chemise noire, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour, comme à mon habitude m'y servir une tasse de café latte.

Après avoir lu les quelques nouvelles du _New York Time_, j'attrapai mon portable ainsi que mon manteau et sortis direction le parking de l'Hôtel. Sur mon Smartphone, l'heure indiquait 7h50, je pressais le pas et déclenchais l'ouverture à distance de la voiture. J'y déposai mes affaires sur le siège passager, tournai le contact et démarra à vive allure.

Par chance, mon lieu de mon travail n'était pas bien loin de l'hôtel où je résidais depuis quelques mois, et il ne me fallut que 15 minutes pour y arriver, en échappant de justesse aux embouteillages matinaux

Arrivé dans le hall, la réceptionniste me saluât poliment et j'en fis de même. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'ascenseur je me permis un moment de détente. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver autour de tous ces gens fourbe et hypocrite, qui dès la première occasion vous plantent un couteau dans le dos afin de parvenir à leurs propres fins. Oui décidément je détestais plus que tout les gens de mon entourage, du moins sur mon lieu de travail. En dehors c'était toute autre chose …

La sonnerie annonçant le 27e étage me fit revenir à la réalité. Reprenant mon sérieux, je saluai les quelques stagiaire et collège que je croisais. Mon bureau se trouvait au fond du couloir, me donnant une vue plongeante sur la ville et ses habitants. Je déposais ma veste aux porte-manteaux et m'assis dans mon siège tout en allumant mon portable. Quelques minutes après, on frappa à ma porte et je lançais machinalement un ''_entré_''. Une petite brunette aux yeux verts entra avec deux cafés à emporter encore fumants. Je la remerciai de mon plus beau sourire et pouffa discrètement en la voyant devenir rouge pivoine. Elle me tendit également plusieurs dossiers qu'elle tenait en dessous du bras puis referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. _Encore une stagiaire que je me ferais d'ici la fin de la semaine_, me dis-je calmement, toutes les précédentes avait suivi le même chemin. Pourtant, je ne demandais rien moi, toutes ces filles faciles faisaient tout pour me séduire, mettant en avant leurs meilleurs atouts. La dernière en date était carrément venue en mini-jupe _ultra serrée_, tailleurs noir _bien moulant_ d'où les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts et où l'on pouvait parfaitement admirer sa poitrine. Lors d'une réunion importante, elle avait prétexté un coup de fil important venant d'un patron d'une compagnie étrangère. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé dans mon bureau la seule chose que j'ai pu y trouver c'était-elle à moitié déshabillée. Bien évidemment, mes pulsions d'homme n'ont pu résister à ce puissant appel de la nature.

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je rédigeais les rapports qu'elle m'avait donnés quelques minutes avant. Les feuilletant rapidement et en y annotant quelques gribouillis sur certaines pages, je sursautai légèrement lorsque je sentis mon Smartphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je le sortis habillement et décrocha. Une voix cristalline résonna dans mon oreille droite, une voix que malheureusement je connaissais que trop bien.

_Yo, Ed !

_Salut Al ! Dis-je d'une voix moins enjouée que la sienne.

_Dis-moi, ce soir j'organise une sortie avec les potes habituels. Tu seras bien évidemment de la partie n'est-ce pas Edounet ?!

Le surnom qu'il m'avait donné en fin de phrase avait été dit sur un ton que je connaissais _très bien_. Le ton qui voulait tout dire, et surtout, qui voulait dire _comment_ la soirée allait se finir. En une énorme beuverie sans nom. La dernière en date, je lui avais dû un tatouage en bas du dos représentant une multitude de symboles sans aucun sens. Un mélange de lettres grecques, Égyptiennes mélangées dans plusieurs cercles s'entremêlant les uns aux autres. Bref, un truc complètement invraisemblable à faire lorsque l'on est clean. Mais bon, je suis comme ça, et il m'est impossible de résister.

_Edo ?

_Mhm, désolé. Bien évidemment que je serais de la partir Al, mais cette fois-ci on essayera de ne pas faire de conneries n'est-ce pas ?

_Voyons, Edounet, tu me connais non ?

Le ''non'' avait été dit d'une voix remplie de sous entendus et d'un ton moqueur. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions. Al, de son vrai nom Alphonse Kaiser, était comme mon meilleur ami. Nous avions fait l'école maternelle ensemble jusqu'aux études primaires, secondaires et supérieures. Lui était devenu Biologiste renommé et moi directeur du bloc infographique d'une entreprise publicitaire. Nous avions vécu en France jusque nos 20 ans, et avons ensuite déménagé à New York afin de prendre notre envole chacun de notre côté, même si nous avons gardé contact malgré ça.

_Oui, justement je te connais bien Al, c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète. On se rejoint comme d'habitude à 20 heures ? Le temps que je rentre me changer.

_D'acc. À toute alors.

_Oui, à plus tard.

Je raccrochais calmement, remerciant Dieu le père pour m'avoir offert une opportunité de me changer les idées. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois que je n'étais plus sorti me changer les idées, et j'en avais bien besoin là, maintenant.

L'heure avança tant bien que mal, et l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva enfin. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la petite cafétéria de l'étage. Autour d'une table était déjà assis plusieurs de mes compagnons de travail, que je me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre, mon sandwich à la main.

_Yo Edward ! On ne t'as pas vu de la journée ! Me lança Ling d'un ton joyeux.

_Hmh, salut ! Lançais-je sans beaucoup d'entrain.

_De mauvaise humeur ?

_Non, juste épuisé par la tonne de travail qui m'attend au coin de mon bureau !

_À ça, si tu ne dormais pas autant ! Lança Jean en rigolant.

_Je ne dors pas, j'économise mon énergie, c'est différent !

_Mais oui hahaha ! Sinon tu as déjà rencontré la nouvelle stagiaire ce matin ?

_Mhm, la petite brunette aux yeux verts ? Demandai-je.

_Exact ! Cette fois-ci tu me la laisses ! À chaque fois tu me fais le même coup et je me retrouve penaud à la fin de la semaine, sans personne à mettre dans mon lit !

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle fonde toutes sous mon charme jean, désolé, vraiment. Navré.

Jean me fixa méchamment, mais je ne pus retenir le rire qui monta dans ma gorge. Jean le savait parfaitement, je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire, les filles venaient à moi comme une abeille irait butiner une fleur en plein printemps. Qu'y pouvais-je si dame nature m'avait doté d'un charisme hors du commun.

_Ne prends pas non plus la grosse tête ! fit Ling, un jour cela se retournera contre toi !

_Je ne pense pas que ce jour arrivera de si tôt. Dis-je tout en mordant une bouchée dans mon sandwich.

_C'est ce que l'on verra !

Jean et Ling étaient des amis de longue date, ou plus précisément les premiers amis que je me suis fait en arrivant dans l'entreprise. Jean travail dans la télécommunication au 28e étage, mais ne manquait jamais de venir prendre la pause avec nous. Ling lui s'occupait du rapport client avec les entreprises étrangères quelques bureaux plus loin que le mien. Quelques minutes après arrivèrent Russel et John. Russel était grand et blond aux yeux ambre. John lui était de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun clair et yeux verts. Les deux vinrent s'asseoir à nos côtés un plateau-repas dans les mains. Je les saluai rapidement et finis mon sandwich avant de retourner dans mon bureau pour finir les derniers rapports à rendre avant la fin d'après-midi.

La journée se finit assez vite à mon plus grand étonnement. Les derniers rapports étaient achevés et je pouvais enfin prendre quelques minutes de pose à la machine à café dans le couloir. Jean ainsi que John y étaient déjà, chacun accoudé au chambranle de la porte de leurs bureaux respectifs. Café en main, je m'assis à la table et feuilleta les différents journaux présents. Enfin, journaux, c'était plus des magasins people qu'autre chose. Lisant la rubrique _potins en tout genre_, jean me sortir de ma lecture.

_Au fait, Al t'as téléphoné pour ce soir ?

_Oui. Répondais-je, vous serez également de la partie ?

_Et comment! s'écria John en allant jeter son gobelet vide dans la poubelle. Nous n'allons certainement pas rater un moment pareil !

_Il faut dire que cela fait un bon moment que nous ne t'avons plus vu te défouler!

_C'est tout à fait juste jean, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir!

_Bon je vous laisse. Dis-je en me levant, j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avant de rentrer chez moi.

Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de la main et nous retournâmes chacun à nos occupations respectives. L'horloge numérique posée à gauche de mon bureau indiquait 17.30. Encore une petite heure a rangé la paperasse et a signé les rapports de stages de certains stagiaire et tout sera fini pour aujourd'hui.

La dernière petite heure passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais prévu. Lorsque je sortis du bureau, le couloir était déjà vide de présence humaine, et les lumières étaient déjà presque toutes éteintes. La réceptionniste dans le hall me salua doucement et je fis de même, me dirigeant à grands pas vers le parking du sous-sol. Arrivé au -3, je remarquai un petit groupe de_ jeunes_. Pas les jeunes que l'on peut voir à la sortie des lycées et autres instituts universitaires. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt du genre _dangereux_. Quelques-uns portaient à leurs sacs à dos des planches de skateboards, d'autres encore avaient des cigarettes en mains, quoi que vu l'épaisse fumée s'y dégageant je doutais qu'elles soient simplement constituées de tabac. Quelques autres buvaient à même le goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool. Lorsque j'arrivais à hauteur de ma voiture, l'un d'eux rigola bruyamment ce qui me fît relever la tête. Il avait le regard vitreux et surtout, avait l'air complètement défoncer et très dangereux. D'après mes propres expériences dans ce domaine, je connaissais parfaitement les effets de la marijuana. Des réactions et réflex considérablement ralentis, des hallucinations passagères, des pertes d'équilibres, etc. Bref, ce jeune garçon était vraiment à la masse, et incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre d'après ce que je pouvais voir en le regardant avancer dans ma direction.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, j'actionnai l'ouverture à distance. Arriver à ma portière, le jeune de toute à l'heure me lança sur un ton dédaigneux:

_Oï M'sieur! Qu'elle belle caisse qu'z'avez là ! V'voulez pas m'laisser y faire un tour par hasard ?

Le reste du groupe lui colla aux baskets. Certains avaient abandonné leurs bouteilles et leurs joints pour sortir de leurs sacs plusieurs armes blanches. Du genre batte de base-ball, canifs, poings américains et autres ustensiles pour racailles. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

_Alors quoi m'sieur, on va pas vous mangez hein! C'qu'on veut c'est juste votre bagnole! Dit-il alors en sortant un couteau de sa manche.

Voilà, ça allait _vraiment_ mal finir.

_Oï man t'm'écoutes là! Dit-il en haussant un peu plus la voix et en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

Ouais, ça allait _vraiment mal_ finir.

_Si j'étais toi, je baisserais immédiatement ce couteau de tapette et retournerais bien gentiment d'où tu viens. Lançais-je sur un ton qui se voulait agressif.

_A qui t'crois parler là, pauv' tâche! T'vas rien comprendre à c'qui va t'arriver !

Je l'avais dit que ça se finirait mal. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur _moi_?

Et sur ce, il fonça vers moi. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers mon abdomen, mon bras attrapa vivement son poignet et para l'attaque. Je lui assignai un coup droit dans la nuque et il tomba raid au sol lâchant au passage son couteau. Son corps provoqua un bruit sourd au sol suivi de plusieurs gémissements.

_Ça tente quelqu'un d'autre ? Dis-je sur un ton ironique.

L'un d'entre eux, grand blond et maigrichon comme tout lâcha un ''fais chier''. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas puis se mirent tous à courir vers la sortie. De vraies petites mauviettes. Le chef de bande toujours à terre se releva difficilement. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa veste et le releva à ma hauteur.

_Man, sérieusement la prochaine fois évite de t'en prendre à des gens que tu ne connais pas hein, juste un conseil d'ami.

Il me regarda fébrilement puis finit par prendre le même chemin que ses semblables quelques minutes plus tôt. Je soupirais.

_- Cela commençait bien comme début de soirée_. Me dis-je mentalement. Il fallait toujours que, juste avant de prendre du bon temps avec mes amis de longue date, il arrive toujours un problème, ou du moins quelque chose qui vienne gâcher ma bonne humeur. Bref, vivement que je rentre chez moi, histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Cela me ferait le plus grand bien!

- 18h20 -

Enfin arrivé dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je délaissai ma veste aux porte-manteaux ainsi que mon portable sur la table basse du salon et m'affala sur le divan en cuire blanc. À peine ais-je eu le temps de fermer les yeux qu'une boule de poile blanche à taches grises vint sauter sur mon ventre. _Câline_. C'était une chatte Mau Égyptien que je possédais depuis que j'avais déménagé à New York. Un soir je me baladais dans la rue à la recherche d'un nightshop, lorsque je la vis. Au fond d'une boîte en carton simplement recouverte d'un drap souiller par la pluie et la boue. Sa petite bouille m'avait directement séduit, et lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes mains, je vis le reste de la portée qui n'avait malheureusement pas résisté au grand froid de ce début de décembre 2012. N'ayant pas le cœur à l'abandonner comme un vulgaire déchet je l'avais ramené à l'hôtel et soigner avec beaucoup de délicatesse. C'était ma seule compagne de tous les jours, et avec qui je n'avais jamais de problème, c'était ça l'avantage.

Caressant son dos calmement, elle se mît a ronronné et cala son museau dans le creux de mon bras. Je restais comme cela une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de la reposer à terre et d'aller -_enfin_- prendre ma douche. L'eau coulant sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien. Mes muscles se relaxèrent lentement et je sentis plusieurs frissons parcourir mon échine. Oui, vivement que je ramène quelqu'un ce soir, j'étais _vraiment_ en manque.

J'enfilais un jeans slim noir troué ainsi qu'une chemise blanche où je laissais les quatre premiers boutons ouverts. En ce début de mois de mai, le temps était assez bon, mais je pris tout de même ma veste en cuir brune. Sait-on jamais. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre du parking et me dépêcha de rejoindre Alphonse et les autres. Mon portable affichait 19h45, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à l'heure. J4avais vraiment hâte de tous les revoir. Tous m'avaient manqué, mais je voulais surtout pouvoir _oublier_. -_l'_oublier-

Les lumières du bar déjà en vue, j'accélérais un peu plus et me garais devant l'entrée où Alphonse, jean, ling et John m'attendais déjà.

Me précipitant vers eux, je ne fis pas attention à l'ombre rôdant non loin du bar.

_" Si seulement j'avais su._ "

* * *

Hello Voila, je me lance dans une fanFic sur Edward & Roy ! Franchement, je viens de pondre ce chapitre sur deux jours, alors pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je ne vous promets rien du tout! J'ai déjà une FanFic sur Bleach à continuer -je vous invite d'ailleurs à y jeter un oeil!-

Review' .


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deuxième nuit : New-york

_Titre : Sweet Lullaby_

_ Chapitre 2 : Deuxième nuit – New-York._

_ Rating : M, principalement._

_ Paring : Edward E. – Roy M._

_ Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, leur créatrice._

* * *

- 21h30, "le Déluge" -

Mon cœur battant au rythme de la musique, mes tympans tambourinant dans ma tête m'assourdissait horriblement. Je sentais déjà les effets de l'alcool agir sur mon organisme. Mes sens étaient considérablement ralentis. Mes réflexes étaient lents et flasque. Ma vue se brouillait à chaque clignement de paupières. J'étais saoul, une fois de plus. Autours de moi je distinguais plusieurs ombres bouger lentement, comme si tout était ralentit par je ne sais quel magie. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière tout en m'accrochant au bord du bar face à moi. Je me sentais tanguer sur mon tabouret, comme si j'étais en plein milieu de l'océan, mon oreille interne me jouait bien des tours.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis quelque chose de froid et d'humide dans mon cou. Cette sensation je la connaissais trop bien. Cette impression de fraicheur procurée par une langue bien experte mélangée par le gout d'une boisson alcoolisé. Cette sensation divine se promenant de ma clavicule jusque ma mâchoire, cette excitation divine que seule des personnes experte pouvait procurer. Car non, ce n'était pas un simple coup de langue que l'on ferait juste pour s'amuser ou pour lécher une trace. Non, là c'était sensuel, langoureux, aphrodisiaque.

Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux et tournai mon visage vers le ou la propriétaire de cette langue experte. Homme ou femme, quel importance tant que j'y prenais du plaisir, et que mon/ma partenaire en faisait de même ? Ma bouche se transforma en un rictus carnassier que j'abordais seulement lorsque je savais ma proie enfin dans mes filets. Et c'était apparemment le cas avec cette jeune demoiselle. Grand, brune, mince, yeux vert-émeraude,un sourire malicieux mais également les yeux vitreux dû au effets des boissons précédentes. Finissant de mordre dans le citron qu'elle tenait en bouche, elle passait de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuse afin de récolter les derniers effluves acides restant. Son regard vide de sensation encore inconnue me transporte totalement. Cette sensation de vouloir toucher au fruit défendus, de vouloir le toucher, le posséder pour nous seul. Oui je connais très bien cette sensation, et je me ferais un plaisir de le lui procurer.

Je me redresse sur mon siège et me retourne face à elle, mes jambes de part et d'autres de son bassin. Je l'attrape par les hanches et l'attire un peu plus vers moi. Ses bras s'accrochent à mon cou, délicatement et nos visages se rapprochent lentement. Mes lèvres viennent prendre les siennes avec violence. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement mais n'en tiens pas rigueur, mon envie de la posséder devient de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus pressante. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, la suçotant, la léchant je m'amuse tant qu'elle me l'autorise. Elle commence doucement à se détendre, à elle même me mordiller, doucement, sensiblement. Sentant le bon moment arriver, ma langue se fraie un chemin cherchant sa jumelle avec ardeur. S'entremêlant dans un ballet sensuel, je me détache d'elle sentant l'air me manquer. Mes mains quant à elles étaient descendues jusque ses fesses. Les pelotant sans retenue ni pudeur. Les siennes fouillaient dans mes cheveux, jouant avec ma queue-de-cheval, l'enroulant entre ses doigts et redescendant jusque sur mes épaules. Je replongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui souris malicieusement. Les toilettes n'étant pas trop loin et mon envie d'homme se faisant de plus en plus pressant au niveau du bas, cette solution me paraissait la meilleure à prendre.

La jeune demoiselle, dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni l'âge et encore moins le domaine dans lequel elle vivait me suivait docilement. Lui attrapant la main, je me dirigeai à l'étage, du moins j'essayai. Ma vue était troublée et mon ouille commençait légèrement à flancher. Arriver devant la porte des hommes, je l'entrainai avec moi dans une des cabines libre et enfin assouvir mes pulsions sexuels.

- 22h45, "le Déluge" -

La fille de toute à l'heure vient de partir. Un numéro de téléphone écrit au rouge à lèvre sur mon bras, je porte à mes lèvres mon énième verre de vodka.

Après notre petit tour aux toilettes, la fille avait reçus un coup de fils de son soi-disant "papa"et était rentré chez elle. Bien évidemment, vu la couleur rosée qu'avait pris ses joues après nos ébats plus que mouvementés, je doute réellement que son père en soit l'origine. Certainement encore une fille pas vraiment satisfaite par son homme. Bof, du moment que moi j'en profite, tout vas à la perfection.

A ma gauche se trouve Alphonse accompagné d'une demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds. Il à l'air un peu plus clean que moi, mais avec le peu de lumière qu'il y à, difficile à confirmer. A ma gauche se trouve Ling et Russel. Ling sirote un verre avec une petite aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux toute aussi sombres. Je les ai déjà vu ensemble plusieurs fois, mais je n'arrive malheureusement jamais à me souvenirs de son nom. Russel quant à lui est en train de parler avec deux autre mec en fasse de lui. Aucun doute là dessus, ils sont ses futures proies pour la soirée. Moi qui suis pour les simples parties de jambes en l'air, femmes ou homme. Russel est plus brancher mecs, même si quelques fois, certaines de ses conquêtes finissent dans mon lit. Au fond du bar, près des tables je distingue plus ou moins Jean accompagné de deux blondes pendues à ses bras. Lui non plus ne perdait pas son temps !

Je recommandai un autre verre de Vodka. Je ne les comptai même plus à vrai dire. Le barman est plutôt sexy en regardant de plus près. De taille moyenne, les cheveux brun clair, les yeux ambré -je pense- et une sorte de tatouage dépassant de sa chemise noir -très moulant soit dit en passant- et remontant jusqu'au début de sa mâchoire parfaitement tracé. Plusieurs fois sur la soirée je l'avais surpris à me mater pendants que j'embrassais langoureusement mon dernier plan cul. Il s'approcha lentement mon verre en mains et je frôlai du bout de mes doigts les sien. Il releva ses yeux vers moi et je lui souris malicieusement. Il me le rendait et vint s'accouder au bar, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon sourie redoubla et je vint me positionner encore plus près. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre, et je pouvais parfaitement sentir son halène chaude se répandre sur mon visage.

_Quel est donc votre nom Monsieur le Barman sexy ? Demandais-je en appuyant bien sur le "sexy".

_Mon nom est Pablo, et tu dois certainement être le "Edward" dont tout le monde parle.

_Oui c'est bien moi, ma réputation me précède apparemment. J'espère que l'on ne raconte rien de bien méchant.

_Oh que non, simplement que tous le monde ici connait tes petites manies en soirée. Comme par exemple pour Laëtitia de toute à l'heure. Me dis-t il en souriant dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanche.

_Oh, alors c'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelait. Dis-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres. C'est une façon comme une autre de prendre du bon temps tu ne trouves pas ?

_Tu ne connaissais même pas son prénom ? Me demanda t-il comme si j'avais dis l'une des pires choses au monde.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais absolument savoir son prénom. Cela ne m'avancera a rien de le connaître, surtout que je ne compte pas la revoir. Elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi devrait-elle faire l'exception?

Pablo me regarda durant un long moment. Certainement pour essayer de comprendre ma personnalité très différente de ceux qu'il à peu rencontrer -ou pas-. Mais ensuite il sourit franchement, puis se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

_Oh, alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé le miens? Serai-je l'exception qui confirmerait la règle ?

Je ris à gorge déployé. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était différent des autres? De toute façon ils pensent tous ça. Mais pour ce qui est des hommes, j'ai une approche ainsi qu'une vision différente. Les filles sont beaucoup plus frivole et se laisse directement aller lorsqu'un bel homme vient les complimenter en leur offrant un verre ou deux. Mais avec eux c'est différents, et comme entré en matière, rien de plus simple que de commencer par les présentations. Et puis si sa peut les faire croire qu'ils sont "spécial" et ainsi, me permettre de les mettre dans mon lit plus facilement, je n'allais pas me gêner.

Je me ressayai mieux sur mon siège de bonne fortune et vidais mon verre de vodka d'une traite, laissant les effluves se répandre dans mon œsophage, laissa la chaleur réchauffer mon corps entier. Ma tête tournait considérablement, mes yeux ne cessaient de scruter le visage du brun devant moi. Sa peau lisse et matte reflétais les lumières rouges disposé au dessus de nos têtes, sa respiration beaucoup plus calme que la mienne, que je pouvais sentir sur mon visage me procurais des frissons que je ne pouvais réprimer. Mes mains se rapprochai des siennes, remontant sur son avant bras. J'appréciai la texture de sa peau, je pouvais parfaitement sentir le frisson naissant sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je souris. Fier une fois de plus de ne pas laisser indifférents un homme. C'est dans ces moments que je me sentais puissant. C'est frissons parcourant tout son corps montrai ô combien je lui faisais de l'effet, et rien ne pouvait contredire ça.

Seulement voila, être entourer de potes n'aide pas vraiment.

Au moment où ma main atteignait sa joue, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autours de mon bassin. Je sursautai, surpris et me retournai. Russel. Complètement mort, le pauvre divaguait dans mon oreille droite en déblatérant des mots plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Je soupirais et laissa retomber ma main sur le bar, Pablo ferma les yeux et souris. Oui, vraiment des fois, les potes ne nous arrangent pas.

Au moment ou j'allai parler, quelqu'un appela mon brun de l'autre côté du bar pour une commande. Fais chier. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois peut-être. Je me retournais Et pris Russel dans mes bras pou le soutenir. Le pauvre était à moitié débrailler et complètent saoul. Je l'avais vu toute à l'heure partir dans les toilettes avec les deux hommes de toute à l'heure, mais après plus rien. Russel était tout de même différent de d'habitude. Je pensais que c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais à bien y regarder, li était beaucoup plus ravager. Il avait les pupilles dilatés, les yeux vitreux, le souffle court, des pertes d'équilibre dès qu'il essayait de se remettre debout et le comble de tout, c'est ce qui me fit comprendre son état, il avait quelques trace blanche au coin des narines. Même dans l'obscurité du bar je pouvais les discerner. Moi même étant passé par là un jour, je savais de quoi je parlais.

Et merde! Russel avait sniffé de la coke, Bordel! Il fallait vraiment qu'il exagère tout! Je vis Ling deux place plus loin et cria son nom. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il vu l'état de Russ' , il compris directement. John ainsi que Al accompagné d'une fille blonde vinrent nous rejoindre. John nous aida à le transporter dehors pour lui faire prendre l'air tandis qu'Alphonse était parti chercher un verre d'eau.

Tous les trois savions que Russel pouvait quelques fois déconner au point de se faire arrêter par les flics en pleine rue, déchirer comme jamais. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi loin. Jamais il n'avait pris ce genre de cochonnerie! Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Malheureusement, l'heure de l'engueulade n'était point là et nous devions plutôt essayer de trouver quelques choses pour le remettre sur pied. Et le plus vite.

Alphonse revint avec le verre d'eau et quelques minutes plus tard, il récupérait légèrement. Se tenant à l'une des barrières devant le bar, il vomit ses tripes les unes après les autres. Ma main sur son dos et l'autre retenant ses quelques cheveux devant la figure, je fis ce que je pouvais pour l'aider à passer ce mauvais moment. Toute cette agitation autours de moi je la connaissais parfaitement. Assez pour m'être déjà retrouver plus d'une fois à la place de Russel. Cela date bien évidemment, mais je suis passé par là. J'ai été comme lui, à la limite du désespoir, à la limite du suicide. J'étais seul, abandonner de tous. Ma mère m'ayant laissé à l'orphelinat dès ma naissance, je n'ai jamais vraiment su d'où je venais. J'ai été logé dans une famille d'accueil en France, et les seuls souvenirs, la seule trace existante de ma famille est mon nom ainsi que mon prénom, Edward Elric. D'après les femmes de l'orphelinat, lorsque je vins en âge d'enfin comprendre les choses du monde, elles m'avaient expliqué que ma mère un soir m'avait laissé enrouler dans un long manteau rouge posé dans un couffin en osier. Et sur mon ventre reposais une lettre avec quelques mots magnifiquement calligraphié.

" _Mon cher Edward, _

_Sache que je ne t'abandonne pas volontairement. _

_Pour plusieurs raisons, je ne peux t'élever. _

_Mais sache que tu resteras toujours _mon enfant_, mon __Edward Elric. _

_Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, maman. "_

Cette lettre m'était destinée pour mes 18 ans. Jour où je devrais quitter l'orphelinat. je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle m'avait laisser là. Mais à 18 ans, et lorsque l'on vient d'apprendre une telle chose, la seule question qui me restais en tête était "_Pourquoi ?_ " Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné dans un orphelinat perdu dans le fin-fond de la Normandie si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement abandonné dans un sac poubelle pour que j'y meure gentiment et sans encombre? Pourquoi n'à-t-elle pas tout simplement avorté si j'étais un tel fardeau ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse dans ma tête et me rendais fou un peu plus chaque jours. Je n'en pouvais plus. Chaque nuit, lorsque mes parents d'accueil étaient partis se coucher j'en profitais pour fuguer. Je traînais dans les rues sombres, à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire passer le temps. Et plus le temps avançait, plus mes pensées me rendait fou. Alors j'ai commencé à me battre. Il fallait que je me défoule, il fallait que je trouves quelques choses pour m'occuper, pour me vider l'esprit, pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Cela en devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Alors qu'un soir je errais avec une bande de délinquants plus dangereux les uns que les autres, je les ai aperçus. Au fond d'une ruelle s'échangeant un petit sachet contre une grosse liasse de billet. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. Sauf que ce fût plus qu'essayer que je fis.

_Je devins accro à la drogue. _

Tous les jours. Toutes les heures il me fallait ma dose, ma coke. Sans ça, je n'étais rien. Cette petite substances réussissait en à peine quelques minutes à faire ce que j'essayais de faire en vains depuis des années. Les voix dans ma tête s'étaient arrêtées. Plus rien, juste du vide, le silence impeccable. J'étais heureux. Malheureusement plus j'en prenais et plus les effets devenais de plus en plus court. Il m'ne fallait. Il me fallait ma dose pour survivre! A cette époque, Alphonse et moi étions dans la même classe au lycée, et plus je devenais accro et moins j'allais en cours. Un jour Alphonse à débarquer chez moi et m'a pris en flagrant délit. La petite ligne blanche sur ma table basse, une paille à la main et le regard vide, Alphonse était resté pétrifier. Mais bien vite il se reprit et envoyai voler la table basse à plusieurs mètre de côtés. J'avais piqué ma petite crise bien évidemment, mais Al ne s'était pas laisser faire et m'avait vite remis dans le droit chemin. Au début ce fût assez dur, très dur même. Mais au fils des années, 4 ans et 6 mois exactement, je réussis à sortir de tout ça.

_Plus de fugue, plus de bagarre, plus de drogue. _

Au début, retourner au lycée après tout ça fut horrible. Je ne sais comment, mais mon histoire s'était rependue dans tout le lycée, et bien évidemment jusqu'aux oreilles de la directrice. Cette dernière m'avait passé le plus long sermon de toute ma vie, mais heureusement qu'Alphonse était là, car elle était prête à me mettre à la porte de son établissement. Al avait pris ma défense en affirmant que si jamais je nuisais une nouvelle fois à l'établissement, c'est lui qui serait renvoyé et non-moi. Je fus très touché de cette attention, tout comme la directrice, qui abandonna ses charges contre moi.

Mes humanités enfin achevées, je décidais d'aller vivre aux États-Unis. Plus pour fuir ce passé que pour mon avenir. Mais Alphonse décida de me suivre afin de garder un œil sur moi, au cas où je replongerais. Mais tout alla parfaitement bien et chacun de nous suivit sa propre voie. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Reportant mon attention sur Russel qui était toujours à terre, je passai ma main sur mon visage afin de chasser tous ces souvenirs bien trop lourds à porter. Je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière, profitant du vent frais. Me cheveux bougeant au rythme du vent, mon cœur battant dans un rythme calme et doux, ma cage thoracique s'élevant au fur et à mesure de ma respiration saccadée, oui, il était temps.

Je rouvris les yeux, et aperçus Jean, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il tirait dessus puis regarda avec attention la scène devant lui. Russel à moitié dans le coma allongé sur le sol, moi, assis sur une caisse de bonne fortune, Ling accroupi aux côtés de Russel et John debout non loin de moi. Jean se rapprocha de John et moi et demandai :

_C'est quoi ce coup foireux encore ?

_Russ' a pris d'la coke. Lançais-je calmement.

_De la coke ? Sérieux ? Mais il à quoi dans le crâne celui-là !

_Justement, continua John, pour le moment on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

Jean tournait sa tête vers moi et je lançais aussitôt :

_Fille moi une clope mec, faut qu'j'me calme.

Havoc me tendis son paquet et j'en tirais une. L'allumant calmement, je tirais mon premier coup, soufflant les premières fumées. L'effet parcourut directement mon corps. Je sentis tous mes membres se relâcher. Décidément, la cigarette restera toujours la seule chose capable de me calmer. Après plusieurs bouffées, Russel reprit doucement conscience, et Ling l'aida à se relever avec l'aide d'Alphonse. John me regardai et me demandai :

_On fait quoi avec, on le ramène ?

_Ouais. Lançais-je. Prenez ma voiture et ramener de chez lui. Ling sait où il habite.

Je lui lançais mes clés et leur fis signe d'y aller.

_Ne rentre pas sans nous Man ! Cria Ling en me faisant signe de loin.

Je lui rendis son geste et me concentrais sur ma cigarette. Jean était déjà retourné à l'intérieur prétextant devoir expliquer un truc _super important_ à une demoiselle toujours assise au bar. Je restais seul, toujours assis sur ma caisse, recrachant les dernières bouffées de cette substance aphrodisiaque. Ma cigarette finie, je restai encore un long moment dehors, à regarder le ciel étoilé. Le calme m'entourant me permettait de mettre mes idées aux claires. Sur mon boulot, sur mon passé, sur mon avenir, sur mes sentiments également…

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Non loin de moi, dans une ruelle adjacente et peu éclairée deux mecs s'échangèrent plusieurs paquets. Aux premiers abords, on aurait pu croire à deux simples jeunes voulant se défouler un peu avec un truc nouveau. Mais le plus grand qui se trouvait être le dealer était justement un des mecs de toute à l'heure accompagnant Russel dans le bar. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, je fonçais droit vers eux. Un des deux, le plus jeune me remarquai et, pris de peur courra vers l'entré du bar. L'autre, grand brun au teint mat me regarda avec insistance. Ni une, ni deux, je l'attrapai par le col de sa veste et le plaquai dos au mur. Un léger bruit de craquement d'os se fit entendre, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et resserrais ma poigne autour de son col.

_Espèce d'enfoiré! C'est toi! TOI qui as refilé cette merde à Russ' ! Criais-je, ne pouvant plus contenir la rage montant en moi.

Ledit enfoiré resta immobile un instant, mais repris contenance lorsqu'il sentit ma poigne se resserrer de nouveau autour de son cou cette fois. Il eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes puis réussit tout de même à prononcer quelques mots presque inaudibles.

_C'est ... C'est pas moi... J'lui ai rien r'filer!

_Tu vas pas m'sortir qu'il se l'est dégoté lui même sa came ! M'emportai-je en le frappant une nouvelle fois au mur.

_Aie ! Nan, mais t'es malade? Relâche moi espèce...

_Dis moi qui, bordel! Tu tiens à la vie ou pas?!

_C'est...Hu...Il s'appelle... Envy...Mais il...ne traîne pas...souvent ici ... !

Je le regardais en fronçant violemment les sourcils. Envy ? Pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose? Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas moyen de remettre la main dessus. Desserrant légèrement sa poigne afin que le dealer puisse enfin retoucher le sol de ses pieds, il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, toujours pas convaincu de ses paroles. Le drogué porta une de ses mains à son cou et le frotta activement. Je fis un pas en arrière, histoire de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace, ma main toujours fermement accrocher a un pan de sa veste. L'homme ayant maintenant récupéré son souffle je lui reposai la question.

_Alors, qui c'est ce mec!? Où il vit?! Où deal-t-il ?! Ma voix augmentait au fur et à mesure que mes questions sortaient de ma bouche. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas envoyer la tête du dealer s'encastrer dans le mur juste derrière. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Perdant légèrement patience, je le secouai par le bras, histoire de le réveiller un peu. Mais avant même qu'il me réponde, je le vis faire un mouvement brusque avec son bras vers moi. Un flingue. Ouais, voilà que cette espèce de vieux dealer pouilleux me menaçait avec un flingue. Les gens sont véritablement fous ma parole.

_T'es sérieux mec, un flingue? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire. T'es sur qu'il est charger au moins, hein?

_LA FERME! Tu fais moins l'malin là hein sale con! Hurlait-il.

_LA FERME! Tu fais moins l'malin là hein sale con! Hurlait-il.

Si cela continue, j'allais devenir sourd à cause de ses hurlements. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir le canon froid et rigide de son arme posé sur le dessous de mon menton. Son visage était proche du mien, assez pour que nos deux respirations se mélangent. Sa bouche s'étirant en un rictus sadique, les traits de sa peau plisser au maximum, ses yeux remplis d'une folie inconnue. Oui, il se trouvait là dans une bien mauvaise situation.

Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai son bras droit et le retournais dans son dos, le faisant pivoter sur lui même. L'homme se retrouva coller face au mur en un clin d'œil. L'arme désormais au sol, il ne pouvait plus rien contre lui.

_Alors vieux, on fait moins le malin là hein. Lançais-je, content du retournement de situation.

Le brun gémit sous la torsion que subissait son bras droit. Resserrant ma poigne autour de son bras, je réitérai ma question.

_Alors, vas-tu enfin te décider à me répondre ? C'est qui cet _Envy_ ? Et où puis-je le trouver?!

Le drogué ricana doucement, puis tourna la tête légèrement vers moi.

_Oh, mais il ne se laisse pas si facilement avoir tu sais… Me dit-il d'un ton calme. C'est plus souvent _lui_ qui vous trouve, et non l'inverse.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Décidément, ce drogué lui donnait vraiment du fils à retordre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son interrogatoire, un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.

Puis il sombra dans le noir total.

* * *

_Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Oui bon voila, un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira Désoler pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes restant ainsi que les fautes de conjugaisons ! (y)_

_Hachi-nii._


End file.
